


Choices

by TypeA_Anonymous



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypeA_Anonymous/pseuds/TypeA_Anonymous
Summary: What happens when Emma is forced to make a choice? Will she regret her decision as soon as it's made?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Choices

“Emma please…” The desperation that echoed in the former queen’s voice betrayed her; she couldn't deal with this any longer, it was now or never. 

“I can’t Regina. I...I just don’t know” The reluctant admission was made while the blonde's deliberate stare stayed on her own hands.

As she sat, arms circling her midsection, Regina’s eyes searched the unmoving figure in front of her, her hope fading every second that passed with no answer from the Savior. 

The brief moment of deafening silence came to an end as “Emma,” fell like a plea from red lips. 

“You don’t understand, it’s not that simple. I can’t ju…” 

“YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE NOW!” 

“FINE! Pizza!” 

“Finally! Thank the gods.” 

The brunette immediately leaned forward snatching the take out menus from the blonde’s hands before swiftly making her way into the kitchen. 

After quickly dialing the store’s number, a pubescent sounding voice answered the call: 

“Hello, this is Palace Pizzeria. How can I help you?” 

“Yes, I’d like to place an order for Mills.” 

As the words left her mouth a scurry of feet could be heard over the young workers “Great. What can we get started for you?”

“WAIT! Babe I changed my mind! I want Chinese.” 

“Ma’am? Ma’am?” Echoed through the speaker. 

A sigh escaped the Mayor before a defeated “Nevermind” was followed by a distinct click of the phone.


End file.
